Atrapado en mis pensamientos
by codedellarobia
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Franz Hopper regresa a la tierra?y ¿Que decision tomara Ulrich?
1. Capitulo 1

**Lo hemos intentado mejorar y alargar lo de alargar aunque sea un poco ya lo hemos conseguido ya lo de mejorar nose espero que si jeje**

**espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Ulrich POV

No era un día cualquiera en Kadic, me metí pronto en la cama ni siquiera Odd estaba aun en su cama,me que dé mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo que tenía en ese tiempo y todo lo que me había perdido, cada vez me costaba mas ir a Lyoko, centrarme en los estudios, el fútbol o hasta las artes marciales y por no hablar de mi vida personal, sí, tenía, unos buenos amigos, pero ya me cansaba el tema típico de conversación Lyoko y poco más. Necesitaba algo más, algo que realmente me llenase por dentro, una persona con la que poder hablar, que me escuchase y me entendiese.

Con mis amigos podía contar, pero con el poco tiempo que nos quedaba a todos, cada uno hacia lo suyo.

Jeremy se centraba en Lyoko casi todo el tiempo, el resto lo pasaba con Aelita o sino estudiando para sacar buenas notas, al igual que Aelita que más o menos se centraba en intereses iguales.

Odd ni estudiaba ni se centraba. en lo único que ocupaba el tiempo era en Kiwi o en las chicas, ademas como bien se, Odd es un poco egoísta, no tenia ganas de contarle mis problemas ya que cuando lo intenté una vez se quedó dormido sin importarle nada.

Y luego estaba Yumi, siempre el tema de Yumi estaba cansado de no saber qué hacer con ella y por si no fuera poco su tiempo era mas que oro, el hecho de como se organizaba en ayudar en casa y en no ir retrasada con sus estudios. Quitando eso y Lyoko no le daba para mucho más.

Resumiendo estaba solo atrapado en mis pensamientos, pero no me podía quedar en eso, tenía que hacer algo ya que cada día se me hacía mas pesado seguir con todo y al final la gente lo acabaría notando.

Hasta que me casi en cuenta que tal vez una chica no me vendría mal, igual podía sacra el valor en decirle algo por una vez, pero no estaba muy seguro ya que fue ella la que me dijo que solo quería ser mi amiga y nada mas...

Sin darme cuenta y el reloj transcurriendo a esa velocidad, sonó el despertador, ¡dios como odiaba aquel despertador! Odd ya se estaba vistiendo ya que decía que estaba muerto de hambre.

Me preparé a toda prisa e intenté disimular el gesto de mi cara y arreglar un poco mi aspecto.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería acompañado de Odd, mi mente estaba ocupada por una silueta que me desconcertaba y no me dejaba salir de mis pensamientos.

Cogí la bandeja y Rosa me sirvió café con croissant, mientras que Odd ya se había hecho dueño de dos chocolates, dos plátanos otros tantos croissant y como no, del desayuno de Jeremy.

Jeremy tenía una sonrisa en su cara y estaba impaciente de darnos una buena noticia que todos estábamos esperando:

- Chicos, buenas noticias creo que se como materializar a Franz Hopper,y e estado toda la semana trabajando.- dijo Jeremy orgulloso.

- Oh Jeremy, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz. Al fin estaremos juntos papá.- dijo Aelita llena de esperanza.

- Einstein, eres todo un genio. ¿Pero, dónde está la trampa?.- Odd no muy convencido.

- Tenéis que ir los cuatro a lyoko en el momento que este todo preparado ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos..- dijo Jeremy muy serio.

- ¿Y como aremos para faltar los cinco a clase? Marmullo Ulrich en tono preocupado.

- Algo se nos ocurrirá..- muy segura Aelita.

- Me voy a contárselo a Yumi.- dijo Jeremy mientras se iba alejando de la mesa.

Jeremy se junto con Yumi nada mas salir de la cafetería y le contó todo tal y como había conseguido el programa para materializar a Franz. Yumi se alegro mucho ya que Aelita por fin podría estar con su padre y el les ayudaría a derrotar a Xana.

La verdad era una buenísima noticia en caso de ser así tendría todo el tiempo del mundo solo para mi, no me lo podía creer, pero aun sabiendo esa noticia no paraba de distraerme, estaba todo el rato pensativo.

En la clase de arte el profesor nos izo dibujar en un cuadro un sentimiento el sentimiento que eligiésemos nosotros mismos, ami solo me salio coger colores oscuros y pintar un gran circulo oscuro en el centro del lienzo, me di cuenta que alguno de clase se fijo en mi cuadro así que decidí meterle algún color alegre para no dar pistas de mi estado de ánimos ya que había bastantes pistas notables.

Al salir de clase alguien choco conmigo, del impulso tropecé y caí al suelo(estando centrado y en mejor forma podía haberlo evitado pero...). Al alzar la mirada vi esos ojos que cada vez surtían mas efecto en mi. Ella me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, lo agradecí y la acepte con gusto.

Ella me sonrió al ver mi respuesta, me sacudí un poco la ropa y ella me cogió de la mano y me entrego un trozo de papel,me alegre que por lo menos alguien estaba dispuesto a animarme y encima que se tratase de esa persona, lo agarre y con una sonrisa me despedí de ella. Un papel que leería en mi habitación a solas, al tratarse de esa persona, prefería leerlo en mi intimidad sin que nadie me molestase.

Seguí caminando y me junte con mis amigos seguían hablando de la recuperación de Franz, Jeremy insinuaba que aun no era el momento exacto para poder ir a rescatarlo pero que estuviéramos pendientes para poder ir cuanto antes, nos dijo que intentásemos estar disponibles y cerca del colegio.

Me despedí de ellos estaba agotado pero lo que mas me podía era la curiosidad de leer lo que ponía en esa nota estaba ansioso, no quería esperar mas.

Subí hacia mi habitación, mire a todas las direcciones asegurándome que no habría nadie, me senté en el borde de mi cama, estaba contento pero a la vez confuso, abrí cuidadosamente la nota, trague saliva y me dispuse a leerla.

Decía:

_Necesito que quedemos a solas en el bosque _

_Cerca de la charca a las 6 de la tarde. Es importante. Te espero._

No me sorprendió demasiado, ya que había estado dudando en dar yo ese primer paso, tenia mu cabeza echa un lio pero con esa nota tendría alguna respuesta aunque fuese mínima, y así podría mejorar en algo, aunque sea lo que tenia claro que era algo fuera de mi rutina y eso era un gran alivio...

**_… continuara_**

**_Este nuestro primer fanfic, esperemos que sea de vuestro agrado. Dejen algún review por favor aunque sea para criticar y asi no dedicarnos a esto. Jeje un abrazo. J_**

**_mañana mejoraremos el segundo y subiremos el tercero._**


	2. Chapter 2

Cerré la nota y la guarde en uno de mis cajones de debajo de la cama, me metí dentro de la cama con la esperanza de poder echarme un siesta, el cansancio se había echo dueño del momento y de mi. Al tumbarme en la cama no paraba de pensar en la nota, pero al cabo de unos minutos caí rendido en un ligero sueño, por fin un poco de tranquilidad y de descanso, hasta que el vibrar de mi mesilla me devolvió a la realidad. Era un mensaje de Jeremy que se iluminaba con la alerta de xana, torre activada en la pantalla de mi móvil.

Rápidamente y quitándome el sueño de mis ojos, me levante de la cama sin ganas. Salí de mi habitación, baje por las escaleras hasta llegar al hall donde vi que Nicolas y Herve discutían. Me miraron con intriga pero, sin ni siquiera pararme seguí mi camino.

Llegue hasta el bosque donde debajo de mis pies estaba la boca de alcantarillado que dirigía a la fabrica, baje aquellas escaleras tome en mano el patinete y me deje rodar hasta subir de nuevo, y asi poderme deslizar por la cuerda acabando en el ascensor. En la sala del superordenador todos me estaban esperando, al llegar me miraron con asombro, nunca solía ser tan lento. Baje un piso mas y me metí en uno de los escáners y fui virtualizado en lyoko, en el sector del hielo, por lo menos el frió polar me espabilaría un poco.

Apenas caer en el suelo, un zumbido de alas resonó en el oído !justo! Un grupo de avispones venían directos a nosotros, con el aguijón cargado, empuñe mi sable y ayudado de mi supersprint di un salto, dándole a una de ellas. Yumi lanzaba sus dos abanicos contra ellos, eliminando a uno, ya que el otro logro esquivarlos, mientras Odd ya montado en su tabla y agarrando de su cintura Aelita, se dirigían a la torre para poder desactivarla, de ese modo Yumi y yo los distraeríamos. Jeremy nos mando los vehículos restantes: mi moto y el aerodeslizador de Yumi. Montados ya en ellos jugaba con el freno de mi moto para poder ponerme detrás de ellas y poder lanzar mi sable contra ellas, Yumi en cambio, se coloco delante de ellas y lanzo su abanico, pero esta vez sin éxito.

Cambiamos de posición, yo ahora iba por adelante y ella por atrás, no era mi mejor pelea ya que tenia la mente en la tierra en esa cita que me esperaba dentro de media hora y a la que acudiría impaciente.

Odd me miraba con cara rara y me hacia gestos que yo entendí muy bien, por ver la penosa lucha que estaba teniendo siendo yo, ya que el se sentía satisfecho de haber dejado a Aelita en la torre sana y salva. Me despiste y un láser toco mi moto, que consiguió desestabilizarme con lo que caí al suelo y uno de los avispones no dudo en dispararme, y quede desvirtualizado.

Al llegar a la sala en la que estaba Jeremy, me pregunto si me pasaba algo y en caso de que así fuera, me replico que para mañana a las cuatro tenia que estar en plena forma para llevar a cabo la materialización de Franz Hopper, el hizo sus cálculos y creyó que a esa hora estaría todo dispuesto y preparado.

Le dije, que estuviese tranquilo, que mañana seria el mejor guerrero que nunca había visto. Con un gesto de mano me despedí, al ver que ya todos habían vuelto de la misión, y me puse rumbo a la charca del bosque.

Por el camino de la fabrica hasta la charca, sentía como mi corazón latía a un ritmo frenético, un ritmo que sentía en ocasiones importantes o de mucho nerviosismo, pero para nada me iba a echar a atrás, no después de todo lo que habia estado pasando, ya que era lo único que me podría distraer. Cada paso que daba sabia que cada vez estaba mas cerca de llegar y mi corazón se acercaba también mas a mi, subiendo el ritmo como si de un concurso se tratara.

Llegue a la charca, sabia, que ella aun no estaría, así que decidí esperarla unos minutos que parecían ser horas. Escuche como se acercaba y trague saliva, realmente estaba cardíaco, las manos no paraban de sudarme y no sabia que hacer con ellas, al fin se acerco lo suficiente, era inconfundible y por fin apareció. parece ser que se le hizo mas tarde que a mi, pero hay estaba ella con su melena azabache y con ese saludo tan simpático que le caracterizaba. Me fascinaba nunca me lo habría imaginado.

Le salude con tono simpático y decidimos sentarnos en la orilla de la charca, me quite los zapatos junto con los calcetines e introduje mis pies en el agua, esa sensación me relajaba en esos momentos tan tensos, ella al ver mi reacción opto por hacer lo mismo. Yo sabia que el echo de quitarme el calzado la pondría nerviosa, pero era lo único que me podía relajar en esos momentos y ala vez con lo fría que estaba espabilarme un poco.

Las horas pasaron volando entre risas y conversaciones del agrado de los dos, nunca le había visto de esta manera tan dulce, despreocupada y divertida pero a la vez tan atenta con cada detalle, pendiente de mi y del ambiente.

De pronto los dos nos quedamos sin hilar una palabra, simplemente nos miramos durante unos segundos, hasta que sin darnos cuenta su cara se iba acercando lentamente a la mía, los parpados de sus ojos se iban deslizando hasta quedar completamente cerrados, notaba su aliento cada vez mas cerca del mío, lo deseaba, y seguí a su deseo hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Disfrutaba de ese instante, no quería que acabase pronto, era la velada perfecta, el desahogo. Fue un rato en el que todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron y ya no tenia la sensación de malestar tanto fue asi que no pensaba en nada me dejaba llevar, si no fuera, porque a nuestra espalda se movió un seto de manera sospechosa. Entre las hojas había un mechón de pelo rubio que se dejaba asomar….

**Continuara…..**

**Heimao: El principio raro a que te refieres? Si es desde su punto de vista un poco lio igual jeje espero que el siguiente te guste.**

**Coderiel: Me alegro que te guste. Es suspense lo dejarte hasta casi el final. Gracias por la bienvenida.**

**Este tambien lo he alargado y bueno nose que tal, pero aunque sea lo **


	3. Chapter 3

Me levante deprisa, maldije a quien estuviese fastidiando mi único momento bueno desde hacia semanas, ella me miro sorprendida, ya que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del intruso espía en nuestro beso. Al girarse, vio como en los arbustos traseros se escondía alguien y opto por hacer lo mismo y levantarse.

Me dirigí hacia ellos y vi como un mecho de color morado adornaba el color rubio de su pelo, quien iba a ser sino Odd, el cotilla de Odd. Iba tan ilusionado que ni me di cuenta que alguien me seguía pero si hay estaba, y nada mas ver que me acercaba echo a correr, corrí detrás de el. me pareció inútil que lo hiciera ya que compartíamos habitación y era un poco difícil no vernos.

Le agarre de la sudadera morada y recobre el aliento mientras le echaba una mirada asesina. No me preocupe de ella la verdad ya que se habría vuelto y mañana entendería el porque de mi reacción, o eso esperaba, cogi aire y le dije muy enfadado:

-Odd, te voy a matar.

-Yo si que te voy a matar, mira que hacer eso con Sissi, llego a saberlo y prefiero no verlo.

-Odd no te metas es asunto mio, ademas a ti que te importa con quien este.

-Se supone que eres mi amigo y tengo que cuidar de ti sino quien lo ara ¿e Ulrich?.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, o te enteras, ¿entendido?

-Bale tranquilo mis labios están sellados, pero con Sissi, ¿enserio?

- Ooodd.

Sabia que no tenia razones para estar tranquilo, si un cotilleo caía en manos de Odd, todo el colegio lo sabría, incluso el director, estaba perdido.

La cena transcurrió "tranquila", Jeremy no paraba de hablar de Franz Hopper y a Aelita se le iluminaba la cara nada mas de escucharlo, tendría lo que siempre habría soñado, podría hablar con el, abrazarlo, ser una hija mas que gozaba de la compañía de un padre.

Odd me echaba sonrisitas picaronas, un tanto incomodas para mi pero divertidas para el, solo para el por que era el único que se lo pasaba bien, al abrirse la puerta apareció Sissi, me lanzo una sonrisa y se sentó con sus dos "amigos", yo inconscientemente se la devolví, cuando Odd me pregunto en alto mientras tenia la boca llena a ver a quien le había lanzado esa sonrisa tan sexy, de pronto Jeremy y Aelita se giraron al escuchar a Odd y vieron quien estaba detrás. Jeremy del asombro se quito las gafas y Aelita simplemente Le miro a Odd con esa cara suya de: que estas diciendo.

Jeremy fue entonces cuando me pregunto:

¿A pasado algo entre Sissi y tu? o ¿es que as decidido darle una tregua?

No Jeremy no a pasado nada.

Me levante con mi bandeja sin acabar tan rápido como pude, de ese modo evitaría todo tipo de preguntas,lo malo que Odd se quedaba hay y nada mas preguntárselo a el, se iría de la lengua seguro, le hice un gesto para que se vendría conmigo y al ver mi enfado accedió.

Le volví a repetir que como se pasara un pelo, ya no tendría paciencia con el y que eso si que no le gustaría, el me dijo que tranquilo, que lo único que hacia y que le encantaba era picarme.

Subimos a nuestra habitación, pasamos por el año para asearnos y nos metimos en la cama, a los dos minutos de meterme vi que en mi móvil tenia un sms de Sissi ponía:

Estoy feliz gracias a ti. Hoy estabas muy guapo Ulrich querido. Hasta mañana.

Odiaba que me dijera Ulrich querido, pero ahora me hacia hasta gracia en la manera que lo usaba, algo en mi y en ella había cambiado, lo malo venia con ella o lo relacionaba con ella, pero últimamente era lo único bueno dentro de lo malo.

Odd me molesto y me izo una pregunta que me dejo un poco atónito, ya que parecía interesarse sin cotillear.

-Oye Ulrich, ¿Te gusta Sissi de verdad?

-Pues la verdad si Odd, se muestra interesada en mi, pero no de la manera de siempre, se preocupa realmente. ¿Por que?

-Nada preguntaba, y ¿Yumi que pasa con ella?

-No pasa nada, se lo diré cuando sea el momento, ademas somos amigos, pero cada vez, nose...

-Tranquilo, todo volverá a la normalidad, hasta tu mi querido amigo.

Me quede pensando en aquella frase de Odd, ¿acaso era yo el que había cambiado? o ¿era yo el que estaba raro?

bueno tampoco quería rayarme por algo mas, espero que esta vez realmente Odd cierre su bocaza.

El sueño tomo mi cuerpo y mente y me dormí, como no en pis pas sonó el queridisimo despertador de Odd, que para cuando lo apagaba yo ya estaba duchado y casi preparado para desayunar. Lo que no sabia era la gran sorpresa que me esperaba nada mas salir de mi habitación...

**Continuara, pero dejar algun review sino es un poco triste seguir con capitulos... aunque sea una critica constructiva lo que sea ejjeje**

**Gracias a los que lo leen, espero que disfruteis.**

**Heimao.3: Me alegro de que te vaya gustando, he modificado los dos primeros aver si asi son mas de tu agrado. gracias**

**NicholasBellamorte: No te preocupes que las criticas constructivas no me ofenden pa ofenderme hace falta mucho mas. Tome tu consejo y hemos alargado los dos capitulos. espero que te guste. gracias**

**Codeeriel: Estupendo de que te guste mas con los cambios realizados, me alegro enserio. gracias, me ha encantado tu fis de hoy ahora te dejo review. muak y gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui esta el capitulo 4. Espero no decepcionaros. disfrutad. muaks y dejar review.**

Justo al salir de mi habitación, hay estaba apoyada Aelita con cara de enfado, brazos cruzado y dando golpecitos al suelo con su pie.

- ¿Ulrich cuando pensabas contárnoslo? se supone que somos tus amigos.

- ¿Ha sido Odd el que te lo ha ducho?, os lo pensaba decir en el momento que a mi me pareciese mejor.

- Y ¿cuando seria eso? cuando te pillásemos por sorpresa? o cuando apareciese en el periódico de Kadic como hoy.

-¿QUE? como... en el periódico...

Baje por las escaleras a toda prisa sin darle ninguna explicacion a Aelita, intentando coger el primer periódico de las manos de alguien, estaba incrédulo, Odd no podía haber sido ya que seguía en la habitación dormido y no le habría dado tiempo, ademas me dio su palabra de amigo que no diría nada a nadie.

¿Quien se podría haber ido de la lengua? era mi primer problema del día, el segundo la llamada del director, pero el que mas me podía preocupar era cuando Yumi se enterase por el periódico y no por mi. Conociéndola me odiaría durante semanas o incluso lo tendría que haber contado yo mucho antes de...

**Flash back**

Decidí ir con valor antes de acostarme, (se que era tarde pero era ahora o nunca,) a casa de Yumi a contarle que estaba saliendo con Sissi, estaba seguro que se lo tomaría mal o igual bien pero mi presentimiento era que se lo tomaría mal. Mientras caminaba de Kadic a casa de ella, pensé como se lo podría decir sin que se lo tomase demasiado mal, pero prefería que lo supiera por mi, ya que en parte vería que había madurado un poco por el echo de enterarse por mi.

De pronto estaba frente a su ventana, cogí del suelo una pequeña piedrita que había y se la lance. Al ver luz en su habitación pensé que saldría enseguida, por suerte sabia Pencak silat, podía para el golpe que me diese, después de todo.

Se asomo por la ventana y me miro, se salude tímido con la mano, ella miro con cara de sorpresa y le hice un gesto para que bajase. Abrió su ventana y empezó a deslizarse por el tubo de la tubería, dio un salto como solo ella sabia darlos y puso los pies en el suelo. Mientras se acercaba a mi, puso una sonrisa, que se me hizo rara.

- En hola Yumi siento molestarte tan tarde pero...

- Hola Ulrich, no importa yo también quería hablar contigo así que ...

- tengo algo importante que decirte.

- Espera Ulrich déjame a mi por favor

- He estado pensando mucho y se que has estado pasando una mala temporada y quería disculparme por no haber estado tan pendiente, pero es que he estado pensando en lo que te dije hace tiempo... de lo de solo amigos y...

Y... derrepente vi como Yumi se iba acercando poco a poco ami, estaba sorprendido, confuso y exhausto, mi cabeza sabia que no debía hacerlo , pero algo dentro de mi me impulsaba a seguir, cerré mis ojos y intente disfrutar del momento.

Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cara copiaba sus movimientos, cada vez estábamos mas cerca, hasta que sus suaves y delicados labios tocaron los míos, el contacto me encanto y despertó en mi un sentimiento...

El momento fue roto por un ruido que provenía de dentro de casa de Yumi, bruscamente nuestros labios se separaron y con un saludo en tono bajo se despidió de mi entrando en casa, queria contarselo de verdad que queria pero ya no estaba , y me fui a hurtadillas para que sus padres no me descubriesen.

Estaba mas confundido que nunca, fui con la intención de decirle algo y ella me sorprendió con algo muy distinto, no era escusa pero no tuve tiempo para reaccionar. Se que estaba mal, pero en esa situación no supe reaccionar de otro modo, yo no era así no estaba a favor del engaño, tenia que aclararme, hacer algo, una decisión madura con consecuencias maduras.

-** Fin de flash back.**

Vi a Mathias con el periódico de Kadic mirando incrédulo el periódico y a mi al mismo tiempo, se lo quite de las manos y me puse a leerlo, por si eso no fuera poco había hasta una foto de Sissi y mía.

Alce la mirada hacia arriba y hay estaba Yumi con el puño cerrado arrugando y rompiendo el periódico me miro de manera indiferente y dolida , hizo un gruñido de gran enfado y sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Sabia que en ese momento era mejor no seguirla ni ir detrás para abrir la boca. Ya que corría el riesgo de que me soltase un puñetazo en la cara o algo peor que no me quisiese hablar nunca lo que mas me aferraba era verla así, verla dolida por mi culpa por que eso me hacia daño a mi también.

Tenia que saber quien habia sido el que habia dado esa noticia, estaba arto de que un cotilleo pudiese ante los efectos que podria causar dicha noticia.

Seguía buscando al culpable de tal rumor mal intencionado, pensé que habíamos sido discretos a la hora de ocultarnos y que nadie nos podría ver ni picarnos, pero me equivoque.

Cada vez mas gente tenia el periódico entre sus miradas, Sissi se encontraba cerca de la gente y me dirigí hacia ella estaba claro que la única que compartía el sentimiento de humillación y de ser pillados seria ella. Sissi al verme me vino sonriente y contenta a abrazarme.

- Buenos días Ulrich Querido.

- Sissi pero acaso no has visto el periódico.

- Claro que lo he visto y antes que nadie.

-¿Como?

-Claro querido fui yo la que le dio la noticia a Milly y Tamilla.

- Como has podido hacer eso Sissi?quedamos en que no diríamos nada por ahora.

- No iba a perder la oportunidad de tener en secreto que estaba saliendo con el chico mas guapo de kadic.

- Pensaba que eras distinta. Pero me equivoque.

Me fui desilusionado y muy cabreado de la charla que habíamos tenido como podía a ver sido así, tenia lo que quería y lo hace pagar de esa manera, la verdad que con el único que me podría enfadar seria conmigo mismo. Me tranquilice un momento y pensé en frió. ¿ y si no era tan malo que ella hubiera actuado de esa manera?. Tener a Yumi era lo que había soñado desde que la conocí, pero me puse una barrera para olvidarle de la forma de verla como algo mas de una amiga,y ahora justo, cuando me aclara todo vuelve a despertar ese sentimiento en mi y la cago pero bien.

Ademas estaba seguro que los problemas no habían mas que empezado, los chicos me odiarían también, por no haberles dicho nada y por causarle ese daño a Yumi. Aelita sobre todo, ya que también estaba en juego el salvara a su padre de lyoko y teníamos que estar mas unidos que nunca y por mi culpa no seria tan sencillo.

Estaba en una gran lió, en el que solo yo lo debería de solucionar...

**Nicholasbellamorte: Si suele pasar, yo si que lo veo despistado o mejor dicho que se come bastante la cabeza. y me alegra de que te por el review.**

**Heimao.3: Se que desconcierta jej pero en eso consistía por que todo el mundo da por echo que es Yumi jeje gracias por el review y continuare.**

**Holaminombreesdrama: Jaja la pareja tampoco es mucho de mi agrado pero por cambiar un poco..., En lo que dices de Yumi de lo ser tan necia, creo que es peor Ulrich ya que el si que besa a Sissi en la serie y 2 veces, cosa que Yumi no besa a nadie. es mi opinión jej. gracias por el review.**

**Princesa de la oscuridad: La verdad que si que es raro `pero quería algo fuera de lo habitual. Pero os sorprenderá yo creo. gracias por el review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que este es cortito el siguiente intentare actualizarlo pronto y sera mas largo seguro ya estoy trabajando en ello. dejar review y gracias a a todos los que los seguís.**

Pensé en aprovechar aquella situación para poder decidir que hacer, me había engañado por pensar que Sissi podía hacerme feliz, por unos momentos lo pensé y creía que así lo sentía, pero al decirme Yumi y darme aquel beso, supe que esos sentimientos eran falsos, no eran sentimientos verdaderos.

Estaba claro que por la que realmente sentía algo desde el momento en que la conocí fue por ella.

Por fin cuando podía tener todo lo que quería, se había vuelto oscuro. Espere a que finalizasen las clases de el día, lo primero que haría seria decirle a Sissi lo que creí sentir por ella pero que realmente me conforme. Después iría en busca de Yumi y le contaría todo, lo que paso aquella noche y se lo explicaría todo y por ultimo les pediría perdón a los demás, sobre todo a Aelita le debía una buena disculpa.

Me acerque a donde estaba Sissi respire hondo y me acerque:

- Hola, tenemos que hablar.

- Si querido dime

- Mira siento mucho lo que tengo que decirte pero es lo mejor. Me equivoque , pensé que realmente sentía cosas de pareja por ti. Lo siento de verdad pero tengo que ser sincero y hacer las cosas bien.

- ¿Como? Has jugado conmigo y eso te costara caro y mas cuando se lo cuente a mi padre.

- No me das miedo Sissi.

Sin dejarle sacar otra palabra de su boca me fui, vi como Yumi salía por la verja de Kadic, apresure el paso y logre alcanzarla en la calle de enfrente.

- Yumi, espera por favor

- Ulrich déjame en paz, no quiero oír nada.

- Por favor déjame explicarte.

- No hay nada que explicar.

- Enserio, todo es un gran malentendido.

- Malentendido, ¿llamas a eso? Yo le llamo engaño.

- Si pero no me has dejado explicarte. Por favor déjame aun que sea 20 minutos.

- Nada de lo que me digas cambiara nada, has jugado conmigo y eso no te lo perdonare jamás.

No quería insistir mas sabia que era reciente y de esa manera no conseguiría nada, opte por irme y se me ocurrió la idea de escribirle una carta, se que no me escucharía pero con la carta quizás lo conseguiría que al menos la leyese, podría meter dentro un detallito y alguna foto nuestra.

Yumi pov.

Pero que se creía, con lo que me costo decirle todo esto y además lo que paso y luego a la mañana siguiente me entero de eso y por el periódico de Kadic. Nunca me había sentido tan humillada ni avergonzada, ni siquiera en aquel día en el que Odd publico una foto mía vestida de rosa y con una peluca rubia. Lo quería matar, no se lo perdonaría.

Era libre, pero me lo podía haber contado, era su mejor amiga o eso creía, es que con Sissi era lo que mas me dolía y me llenaba de rabia.

Ulrich pov

Me senté en mi escritorio, cogí papel y bolígrafo rojo(me parecía mas romántico aquel color) y simplemente mi dedo se iba resbalando a orden de mis sentimientos:

Yumi

Se que pedirte perdón no sirve de mucho, se que lo e echo fatal , peor aun, pero estaba mal, pensé en contártelo la noche en la que me dirigía a tu casa, pero no supe reaccionar.

Quiero que sepas, que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, me ha costado, pero ahora admito con la mano en el corazón que te quiero y nunca renunciare a ello. Perdónale a este idiota.

Ulrich

Lo doble y lo metí en un sobre, aproveche y metí una foto en la que nos saco Jim, mientras un día entrenábamos en el gimnasio el Pencak Silat (así fue como comenzó todo, me pareció apropiado).

Añadí el collar que una vez compro Odd para salvarme del olvido de el cumpleaños de Yumi.

Con el sobre en mano, salí de mi habitación, fui por el bosque y cuando me encontré frente a su casa la metí cuidadosamente por la ranura de su buzón con el nombre de Yumi bien visible.

**Continuara…..**

**Se que este capitulo es un poco mas corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y aprovecho cuando tengo un ratito libre, espero que os guste. muaksss**

**Holaminombreesdrama: Si esta echo un lio pero tranquila que se aclarara jeje Si Yumi creo que es muy orgullosa así que imagínate. muaks**

**Heimao.3: Te entiendo ya juegan bastante en la serie con ulumi. bueno por lo menos si te gusta en el fondo me siento alagada ejejej. gracias muaks.**

**Princesadelaoscuridad: Le pega a Sissi hacer de esas cosas si no, no, seria Sissi. Y añadiré Pov de todos. muaks**


End file.
